


The Hivemind Conspiracy

by LunasFanfictionCorner



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Other tags added as I go along with the story, POV Multiple, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasFanfictionCorner/pseuds/LunasFanfictionCorner
Summary: Alex Matthews lives in an abusive household and just tries to survive til graduation. But just when things are almost unbearable she hears about a Supercomputer from Japan that can help take away her pain.Michael had just forgiven Jeremy when his best friend starts acting off again. And then a strange girl he had never seen before starts hanging out with them. He was pretty sure that he‘s Gay but this girl makes him feel things he had only ever felt for Jeremy.
Kudos: 1





	1. The first meeting

Alex-Pov:

It had been a normal morning. I was getting ready for school just minding my own business when I heard my brother coming closer to my locked door. “YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!” He pounded on my door, screaming at the top of his lungs. “YOU HEAR ME ALEX! YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!” The pounding only got stronger and I started to freak out a bit. He had thankfully never gotten trough the door but it was still safer to step back just a bit. I couldn’t think of a reason for him to be mad but my brother had never needed a reason to be mad at me. It would probably lead to me exiting the house trough my window again. “What did he take this time?” I muttered, picking up my blue backpack. I opened the window, checking one last time that I had everything. My Backpack, Phone, Money and the small emergency bag. With a sigh I climbed outside and jumped down onto the lawn. The Gras was still wet from the rain and it was colder than usual but I didn’t mind. It definitely beat facing my brother.  
Trying to concentrate on the day ahead of me, I made my way to the school. It thankfully wasn’t that far away and I could easily get there. A few minutes later the schools parking lot entered my view. I walked quickly not really paying attention and that came with a prize because just a few seconds later I bumped into another student. My small emergency bag fell out of my hand and its contents spilled onto the hard concrete. “Oh great!” I muttered. This was definitely not gonna be a good day.

Michaels-Pov:

Jeremy had been quite for the entire ride, staring out the window of my beat up Pt cruiser.  
“Hey, are you ok?” I asked nudging him with my free hand. He flinched before looking at me. “Yeah…It’s just…It’s stupid.” He said sighing. “You know you can talk to me.” I said stopping at a red light. Jeremy had turned to the window again. “I don’t want to bother you. It’s really nothing.” He said. I decided to just let it go for now. I wouldn’t accomplish anything if I pressed him for further answers. After another few minutes we finally arrived at the school. I thankfully found a spot to park which was more luck based than it sounds. Jeremy exited the car, bumping into a girl that was walking next to my car. I quickly exited as well, locking my car and walking over to them. The first thing I heard was Jeremy profusely apologizing. “I am so so sorry! I-I didn’t see you there.” He said helping the mystery girl pick up her spilled belongings. “It’s fine. I should’ve paid more attention to where I was going.” Her voice was very soft. I took a closer look at her. She had wavy brown hair that fell over her shoulders, green eyes and pale white skin. “I have never seen you, are you new?” I asked getting closer to them. She smiled and giggled. “No but I’m kinda hard to notice.” Her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. “Oh my god how rude of me. I’m Alex! Alex Mathhews.“ Both Jeremy and she stood up from the ground. “I’m Michael Mell the very sweaty boy is Jeremy Heere.“ I said. “Nice to meet you.“ She closed the bag and put it in her blue backpack. On it were a few pins but the one I took interest the most was a faded Pac man pin. “I like your pins!“ What was I thinking saying that? That was so dumb. “Aww thanks. It was the first I ever got for my backpack! My love for video games is only matched by my love for Theater!“ Alex started bouncing around excitedly. “You-You like Theater?“ Jeremy stuttered. The girl nodded excitedly. “Especially musical theater! My favorite Musical is Dear Evan Hansen!“ The bouncing got only stronger. I smiled. She kinda reminded me of Christine, when she got excited. Jeremy walked over to me blushing a bit. “Hey can I get your Number?“ My mouth was faster than my brain. “Sure.Here.“ She reached into her pocket taking it a piece of paper. “Do you have a pen?“ I gave her one of my favorite pens and she wrote her Number on the Paper. “Do y-you maybe wanna have lunch with us? I mean o-only if you want…“ Jeremy asked. She turned to him with a shy smile. „I would love that. I’ll see you in the cafeteria.“ Alex waved before walking to the schools entrance.“ Hmm maybe today would be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2-School gossip and The Bathroom

Chapter 2-School gossip and The Bathroom 

Alex-Pov:

After my encounter with the two popular boys, I started walking towards my locker. My first period was History with Mrs.Fletscher. My feet walked the familiar path while I was still thinking about the encounter I had just had. They seemed really nice, especially that Jeremy. Maybe a bit to awkward but cute. And Michael in the red Hoodie and with the white Headphones. The lockers were always a place to eavesdrop on Jenna Rolan and her endless string of gossip. And just as always she was standing there talking to Brooke Lhost. “OMG! And then Madeline said to Dustin ‘Yes we can definitely have sex in my dads car if you hook me up with the good stuff‘ Like why would you try to get high and have sex, it can‘t be that good!“ Madeline really was a slut wasn‘t she? Or maybe everyone just needed someone they could make the failure of the school? Thankfully that isn‘t me.  
“Omg, what a slut! There‘s no way Dustin said yes to her!“ Brooke said shocked. Jenna looked at her before turning around and almost falling into me. “Jesus Christ, Alex! Are you ok?“ I just nodded. She sighed before walking around me giving me a small smile. “I should’ve been more careful.“ I muttered under my breath. Brooke was just standing there not really paying attention to me.  
“Well you should get going to History.“ How did she know my first period?! Well she is the gossip girl of our school so…“Yeah…I should. It was nice talking to you Jenna.“ Brooke idly waited for Jenna to start walking to their class. Going back to that encounter it did seem strange that those two are part of the cool clique. They seemed so nerdy nothing like Chloe, Jake or god forbid Rich. My locker opened with a loud squeaky noise. Great now my locker is squeaky. I took out my History book and slammed the locker shut. And there I was again, my feet on autopilot. 

Michael-Pov:

Jeremy and I were sitting in History when he had asked to go to the toilette. Sounds normal, right? But the thing is that Jeremy never left this class.He passed my desk and I could see just how pale he was and the sweat on his forehead .So here I was patiently waiting for his return looking at the clock and counting every second. 5 minutes. 8. 12. Something was definitely wrong based. “Could someone please go get Mr.Heere?“ Mrs.Fletscher asked tapping her foot impatiently. My Hand immediately shot up and she let me go. The bathroom was just up ahead but as soon as I came to the door I wished I would’ve stayed in class. From behind the door came screaming and a mixture of groaning and crying. I knocked not expecting an answer. And I was right. Just more screaming. How did no one except for me hear this? To my surprise the door wasn’t locked so I took a breath before opening the door. Going in further the screaming stopped andI found Jeremy, lying motionless on the ground. “Fuck Jer…Hey no dying on my watch.“ I scooped him up into my lap and started patting him lightly on the cheek. He started to stir and groaned. “Hey…“ I said softly. Jeremy did not look good. He was paler than usual and his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. “Michael?“ His voice was hoarse probably from all of the screaming. “What happened dude? I heard you screaming and when I came in you were lying on the floor.“ He tried to get up but I held him down. “I…I-It was the Squip. It started acting up in class and I went to the bathroon to drink some Mountain  
Dew Red. You saw what happened…“ Of course it was a Squip thing. Jeremy had told me that it had been acting up lately and i gave him some emergency Mountain Dew Red. And now here we are in the schools bathroom. Even though he was obviously still hurting he again tried to get out of my arms. “No you're going back! Jer you just passed out. We need to go to the nurse.“ I looked at him almost begging that he should listen to me. And then to my relief he slowly nodded. “Ok…You win.“


	3. Chapter 3-Super Quantum Unit Intel what?

Chapter 3-Super Quantum Unit Intel what?

Alex-Pov:

I was sitting in the back of History class not paying attention when I saw Jeremy rushing out of the classroom. I didn't even remember we were in the same class. But yeah there was Michael as well sitting two rows in front of me. He seemed concerned about Jeremy abruptly leaving the class.  
I decided to keep on doodling in my sketchbook. It was almost the end of the class when Mrs.Fletscher asked someone to go after Jeremy. From the corner of my eye I saw Michael immediately rushing out of the classroom. That was odd, but not really my problem. The bell rang and both of them hadn’t returned. Now I was kinda worried. Even if I didn’t really know them, they didn’t seem like the kids to just randomly disappear. But there wasn’t anything I could do so I packed my bag and made my way to the Cafeteria. The hallways were noisy and crowded which I always hated. Just before I entered the Cafeteria, Dustin the schools drug dealer gestured for me to come over to him. “What do you want Dustin? I told you I’m not interested in buying.“ I said a bit more harsh than I planned. “Ohhh you’re gonna want to listen to this, Loser. This is something incredible!“ His eyes were sparkling with the excitement of a 5 year old. “I. Am. Not. Interested.“ Now he was really getting on my nerves. Drugs were the reason my Mom and Brother were struggling. I have seen what it can do to familys first hand. “This isn’t like Drugs. It’s a pill from Japan. Quantum nano technology. It can make your live better. Grant you any wish.“ He explained in a monotone voice.  
What?! How stupid does he think I am? That wasn’t possible. “Here you can have it for free.“ He shoved a small plastic bag in my hand that contained a small grey oblong pill. Before I could say anything, he was already leaving. “What? What just happened?“ I mumbled before stuffing the bag into my jeans pocket and going into the Cafeteria.

Michaels-Pov: 

After bringing Jeremy to the nurses office I made my way to the Cafeteria. It was noisy and full which is why I was blasting Marley on my Headphones, bopping to the beat. I had almost reached the Cafeteria when I saw Dustin and Alex talking and him shoving something in her hand. She didn't seem like the girl to take drugs but I said the same about Jeremy. The conversation was ended as quickly as it had started and Alex entered the Cafeteria, me following closely. I carefully tapped her on the shoulder which made her jump. She said something but I couldn't understand since I was still Marley. I pulled out my phone hitting the pause button and pulling down my trusty Headphones. “Hey Michael. Where’s Jeremy?“ I sighed. “Currently taking a nap in the nurses office. But it’s better that way. He looked absolutely horrible.“ She nodded awkwardly. “Yeah. He didn’t look all that healthy to be honest. Anyway you promised me some lunch.“ She smiled at me her eyes shining in the dim Cafeteria light. “Let’s go then.“ We went to get some food and when we had our lunch trays I saw Rich waving from a table. “HEYYYY HEADPHONETH! OVER HERE!“ Good he was so loud but kinda charming. Ever since he got rid of his Squip, Rich had been really nice and tried to make up for the bullying he put me and Jeremy trough. “How come you're friends with him?“ Alex asked curiously. “It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you about it some other time.“ She again just nodded awkwardly and walked to the table. Would she even understand or belive what happened? I guess we'd find out later.


End file.
